The objective of this research is the exploration of the pathogenesis of diabetic microangiopathy by employing the glomerulus as experimenal model. To further this objective the following projects will be undertaken: 1) Glomerular insulin-receptors will be isolated and matched against the two classes of glomerular sialoproteins. Affinity of the receptors for insulin and plant lectins will be quantitated. 2) Three well established enzymatic parameters of glomerular metabolism will be compared on diabetic nondiabetic specimens. 3) Using the YSI biological oxygen monitor and the Warburg-Barcroft respirometer rates of aerobic and anaerobic glycolysis of the glomerulus will be investigated under normal and diabetic conditions.